1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal having a camera function. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and a method which can photograph an image of a subject in full size of a screen of a display section, in other words, in an optimum size regardless of a distance between the subject and the camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a mobile communication terminal is a portable device for communication functions by which a user can communicate or exchange data. The mobile communication terminal comprises a cellular phone, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a Personal Communication Service (PCS) phone, an International Mobile Telecommunication-2000 (IMT-2000) terminal, or a Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM) terminal.
The mobile communication terminal is a device popularly used by anyone and all over the world, and is recognized as a portable requisite. Therefore, the mobile communication terminal has a trend towards miniaturization, slimness, and light weight, considering the portability, and pursues a multimedia environment in which more functions can be performed. Especially, a future mobile communication terminal will be used for miniaturization, multi-function, and multi-purpose and will be modified so as to be suitable for various multimedia environment and the internet environment.
Currently, the mobile communication terminal has a structure by which high speed data can be transmitted as well as a voice communication function. If the mobile communication network of IMT-2000 standard is embodied, the high speed data communication can be also embodied in addition to the voice communication by using the mobile communication terminal. The data which can be processed in the mobile communication terminal for performing the data communication can be packet data and image data. Further, a function by which moving picture signals can be displayed has been embodied in the mobile communication terminal, in addition to a camera function and a TV receiver function. Therefore, the mobile communication terminal comprising a camera can photograph an image of a subject and display it in a moving picture or a still picture, and can transmit the photographed image screen. Further, the mobile communication terminal comprising a camera has a zoom function, and provides a function by which the photographed image can be magnified and reduced.
The mobile communication terminal comprising a zoom function, such as optical three times zoom or five times zoom, generally has preferably six to seven steps from a preview state, WIDE to TELE.
On the other hand, a user occasionally photographs a document of A4 size, a printed photograph, a picture and the like by using the mobile communication terminal comprising the above-mentioned zoom function. In that case, the mobile communication terminal has an inconvenience in that the user regulates the zoom directly, watching a subject, such as a document or a photograph, through the preview screen or regulates a distance between the camera and the subject properly, to photograph the subject in full size of the screen of a display section of the mobile communication terminal.